First Strike (Episode V)
|fgcolor= |name=First Strike |prev=Countdown |conc= |next=The Dylarian Shipyards |image=FirstStrikeEp5 SC1 Map1.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Brood War |date=September, 2500 |place=Braxis |result= *UED capture Boralis *UED access Dominion datanet *Samir Duran and Confederate Resistance Forces join UED |side1= UED Expeditionary Fleet Confederate Resistance Forces |side2= Terran Dominion |commanders1= Admiral Gerard DuGalle Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov The Captain Lieutenant Samir Duran |commanders2= |forces1= |forces2= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Destroy the enemy command center *Duran must survive |heroes=Samir Duran |newchar=Gerard DuGalle, Samir Duran |newunit= |newtech= }} First Strike is the first terran mission of Episode V of StarCraft: Brood War. History Background The original terran colonists sent to the Koprulu sector were secretly monitored by those who had exiled them from Earth - the ruling government of the United Powers League. The UPL did not care for the wars between the colonies, and did not intervene or have any interest in them. This changed when the zerg and protoss attacked the Sara system. The discovery of hostile alien civilizations caused mass panic on Earth, and the UPL reformed as the United Earth Directorate. The UED sent a fleet to the Koprulu Sector under the command of Admiral Gerard DuGalle and Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov, with the objective of deposing the Terran Dominion and subjugate the zerg and protoss, to ensure the safety of Earth and her interests.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Invasion Begins The UED took up orbit over the outlaying Dominion world of Braxis, where they planned the first phase of their invasion of Dominion space. The Captain of the UED fleet was ordered by Stukov to lay siege to the planet's capital Boralis. When the city was taken by the UED, they could hack the Dominion's datanet to gain access to their weapon schematics and other information of value. The UED strike team dispatched to the planet's surface had the misfortune to land at a mineral site without a vespene source, limiting their effectiveness. This was compounded by the heavily reinforced and defended entrance to the city. As the UED searched for a source of vespene,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike. (in English). 1998. they found Samir Duran and his Confederate Resistance Forces. Duran explained he and his men were Dominion resistance fighters, and saw an ally in the UED since they were also attacking the Dominion. In exchange for amnesty, Duran offered the services of himself and his men, reconnaissance data on an alternate entry point to the city, and access to a vespene geyser in his base. Stukov accepted his offer.Samir Duran: "Captain, I am Lieutenant Samir Duran of the Confederate Resistance Forces. I've been monitoring your attack against the Dominion, and I'd like to offer you my services and skills in return for amnesty." Alexei Stukov: "Intriguing. Lieutenant, you have absolutely no idea as to who we are or what we have come here to do. Why do you wish to side with us?" Duran: "Because my men and I have sworn to fight against the Dominion and its Emperor. Seeing as how your forces have been laying into this Dominion base, I figured we were on the same side." Stukov: "I see. How exactly do you propose to be of service to us, Lieutenant?" Duran: "Well, I possess intimate knowledge of the surrounding area. I can show you an alternate route that leads to the rear of the main Dominion base." Stukov: "Very well, Lieutenant. Consider yourself and your men the first colonial conscripts of the United Earth Directorate. Captain, see that the Lieutenant is given our full cooperation. We shall see if he's worth the effort." StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Level/area: First Strike (in English). 1998. With Duran's support, the UED was able to destroy the Dominion command center, crippling the planet's defenders. The UED's hackers set about decrypting the Dominion datanet, and Braxis fell under UED control. Walkthrough The player's base is devoid of vespene, so the player must rely on s and vultures for their offense. Priority should go to establishing contact with Duran for access to a second base with a vespene geyser. A small force of marines can fight to the east and then north to find Duran. Once he joins the player, Duran must survive the rest of the mission. The player should immediately begin mining the vespene geyser at Duran's base. The Dominion will attack with light forces of infantry supplemented by vultures, and some goliaths and s. Duran's lockdown is useful to stun the siege tanks, otherwise the player's own siege tanks and marines will be enough to hold off the Dominion. With two bases the player can quickly build up their forces and prepare to move out. They are limited to no tech past a factory and armory, so ground units will comprise their army. Six siege tanks with two dozen or more marines will facilitate the destruction of the Dominion command center. The player should move their forces along the route Duran scouted, then sent their marines through the mineral field to attack as the siege tanks move into siege range of the command center and switch into siege mode to bombard it. Even if the player's marines begin to fall, the player's tanks will be able to destroy the command center and win the mission before the player is overrun. References Category:StarCraft Episode V missions Category:StarCraft Terran missions